Baby Good Night
by Rara19Park
Summary: Nama nya Kim Ryeowook, gadis yang teramat manja yang bahkan saat tidurpun minta di temani sang namja chingu./YeWook?complete


~Baby Good Night~

By : Rara

.

.

YeWook

.

.

Nama nya Kim Ryeowook, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil Wookkie.

Gadis mungil yang terlampau manis tapi juga teramat manja.

Manja ? Tentu saja.

Ia menelpon kekasih nya agar segera 'pulang' dan menemani nya tidur, meskipun ia tau kekasih nya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Apa itu nama nya bukan manja ?

Tapi Wookkie adalah Wookkie, ia terus saja merengek agar kekasih nya 'pulang'.

Dan Yesung tetaplah Yesung, mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan kekasih nya merengek seperti itu.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Yesung mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan merapikan meja kerja nya sebentar.

Ia melangkah keluar ruang kerja nya dan berjalan kearah kamar si gadis.

Memegang gagang pintu dan perlahan membuka nya.

Cklek,,

Dan tampak lah Wookkie nya sedang duduk manis di punggung ranjang.

"Ahjussi, cepat sekali ?"

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan memanggilku ahjussi. Kau tau, Aku merasa seperti seorang pedofil" Berjalan menghampiri si gadis sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Tentu saja, kau pikir namja mana yang mau dipanggil ahjussi. Terlebih usia nya sekarang baru dua puluh lima tahun.

Sedang Wookkie ? ia hanya terkekeh.

Wookkie berbaring, dan memiringkan tubuh mungil nya menghadap Yesung yang masih setia dengan posisi duduk nya.

Tangan kanan nya digunakan sebagai pengganti bantal dan tangan kiri nya memeluk Winnie The Pooh nya.

"Oppa, ceritakan dongeng untukku." Pinta nya.

"Baiklah.." Yesung mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai bercerita,

"Dahulu kala, ada dua orang yang bersahabat bernama Sele dan Saideh. Mereka berdua terpisah dan suatu hari mereka bertemu lagi. Sele-Saideh.."

"Mwo ? Dongeng apa itu ? Memang ada dongeng sependek itu oppa ?" Tanya Wookkie yang dibuat bingung dengan cerita nya Yesung.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tidak pandai bercerita, dan kau malah menyuruhku mendongeng untukmu."

"Kalau begitu menyanyi lah untukku.." pinta Wookkie –lagi-

"Changbakke biga naerimyeon..

Gamchwogun gieogi nae mameul jeoksigo..

Ijen jul aratdeon sarang,, ohiryeo seonmyeonghi..

Tto dasi tteoolla.."

"Nae sarang-ah, sarang-ah,, geuriun naui sarang-ah..

Mongnoha bulleo bojiman, deutjido motaneun sarang..

Nae sarang-ah, sarang-ah,, bogopeun naui sarang-ah,,

Geudae ireummaneurodo bein deut apeun sarang..

Nae sarang-ah.."

"Hoooaaammm.."

Mata Wookkie perlahan terpejam, tangan kanan nya kini beralih memeluk boneka kesayangan nya.

Yesung tersenyum dan terus melantunkan lagu nya. Satu tangan nya bergerak membelai surai hitam kekasih nya.

"Uri hamkke nunmul heullyeotdeon sungan..

Ije geuman bonaejiman.."

"Nae sarang-ah, sarang-ah,, gomaun naui sarang-ah..

Nae jeonbul da jiundaedo gaseume namgyeojil sarang..

Nae sarang-ah, sarang-ah,, sojunghan naui sarang-ah..

Nae sumi da hal ttae kkaji ganjikhal naui sarang-ah..

Nae sarang-ah.."

(CN Blue's Jonghyun – My Love)

Bait terakhir selesai di nyanyikan,

Yesung menaikkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh mungil kekasih nya hingga sebatas leher.

Mengecup kelopak mata gadis itu bergantian.

"Good night.. Nice dream.." Bisik nya tepat ditelinga si gadis.

Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

Dan merapatkan jaket yang di kenakan nya agar angin malam tak menyentuh tubuh kurus nya.

Memori otak nya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu..

^Flashback^

"Oppa, aku mengantuk.."

"Tidurlah kalau kau mengantuk.."

"Temani aku tidur, cepat pulang..!"

"Pekerjaan oppa belum selesai chagi, kau tidur sendiri saja,ne ?"

"Huuuweeee… Ahjussi jahat. Ahjussi tidak mencintai ku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu tidak mencintai mu ? dan apa itu ahjussi ? Setua itu kah diriku ?"

"Huuweeee… Jahat. Ahjussi jahat ! Ayolah ahjussi ku yang tampan, temani aku tidur.."

"aihh, baiklah baiklah.. Aku kesana sekarang. Tapi jangan memanggilku ahjussi lagi. Aku merasa sangat tua."

"Oppa kan memang tua ? setidaknya lebih tua delapan tahun dari ku. Hehehe"

"Kau ini !"

"Hehehe, Aku sudah sangat mengantuk, jadi cepatlah ahjussi datang, kekeke"

"…"

^Flashback End^

Ahjussi tampan itu tersenyum dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi nya.

Hei, ia belum menikahi gadis itu. Tak mungkin mereka tidur bersama kan ?

**END..**

Mianhae cerita nya jelek

.

.

A/N :

Gimana ? *readers : hancuurr

gaje kah ? *readers : sangat

#pundung

Ohiya, cerita nya disini Wookkie sama abang Yeye itu tinggal serumah. Tapi karna Wookkie nya masih belia banget dan mereka belum menikah, jadilah abang Yeye tidur nya diruang tamu. /dijitak Clouds udah bikin abang Yeye sengsara/

Mianhae, ne ? Cerita nya jelek..

Rara emang bukan penulis berbakat. Rara Cuma mencoba menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam kepala Rara aja. Jadi maklum lah..

Tapi jelek-jelek gini murni datang dari kepala Rara loh..

Hehehe itu aja deh,

-Kalo ada- yang baca, review ne ? *kedipkedipgenit*


End file.
